Harry Potter and The Heirs Reborn
by bookfanamz
Summary: What if Harry was not alone?What if he had the strength of his siblings,friends and extended family? bad summary I know but please give it a read.


**Disclaimer: J.? NOOO...just a girl who wishes she was*sniff sniff*. All Recognizable characters belong to J..**

**A/N** Alexis O'Bryan belongs to Breanie who was generous enough to lend her to me.

Special Thanks to content1 who helped me in many ways.

**Prologue**

**June 1980**

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wichtcraft and Wizardry, sighed as he took a seat in his office. He had never expected such a turn of events when he had set out to interview Sybill Trelawney for the Divination post. He was skeptical of her gift at first but given her great ancestry decided to give her a chance. Now he worried about the child mentioned in the prophecy.

Far as he knew, only the Longbottoms and Potters (his stomach giving an uncomfortable lurch as he thought about them)were expecting kids during the seventh month and given their close friendship it was impossible for him to mention the prophecy to any of one them without informing the other. He would have to play a gamble and hope for the best.

Fawkes trilled reassuringly just as the floo came to life and his spy tumbled out. Shaking the soot off his clothes he stood straight and looked at him with a grave expression on his face, "Albus! What is wrong? The Dark Lord summoned us and told he had some disturbing news referring to a child or something. He was very distracted and dismissed us soon and ordered only the inner circle to stay back. I hope you can tell me something".

He was worried, as was evident by his voice, for his friend Lily Potter. Albus sighed heavily and said with a grave voice," Severus, I am afraid I cannot tell you anything but it is of utmost importance that we immediately get the Longbottoms and the Potters to safety. I fear that they may be in danger from Lord Voldemort".

Severus Snape paled upon hearing this and obeyed him without a question bidding goodbye.

Albus sighed heavily again for a second time as the thought that plagued him the most was that both the parents were equally suitable candidates for the prophecy and until the time comes for Voldemort to make his move,he could do nothing but protect them and the Wizarding World to the best of his capabilities.

Fawkes trilled again as he stared out into the stormy night thinking, "Have I done the right thing?"

**July 1980**

Lily Potter glared at her husband and his friends as they looked back at her sheepishly. She had to hold back a smile as they looked like little children ready for a scolding instead of the adults they actually were. She just shook her head, exasperated, knowing they would never change.

Her body protested against standing what with carrying the extra weight of her babies. It really was a hassle and the only thing that made her happy was it could be any day now that she would hold them in her arms.

She thought of Alice(who definitely had it easier) and immediately missed her best friend. Alexis was the same, though she just missed hanging out together as she did not have an order not to meet with them. Not like Lily and Alice who could not leave their houses.

Coming out of her thoughts she looked at the three miscreants again who were having a mock fight, Remus, being the only reasonable one, looking out for the furniture. Alexis came out of the kitchen, scolding the boys for disturbing a pregnant woman. Sirius immediately went over to his wife of two months, apologizing and kissing her while James and Remus whispered, "Whipped".

I was smiling at their crazy antics when suddenly Frank's lion patronus came into view, "Alice's water broke. Marie already here. He's coming really fast."

I broke into a grin as everyone jumped in joy. Remus, Alexis and Sirius left promising to come as soon as the baby was born. I sighed contentedly against James as he put a hand on my stomach whispering, "soon you will be here too", with joy in his eyes.

Three hours later, Neville Frank Longbottom, a healthy baby boy with beautiful brown eyes was welcomed into the world on July 30th, 1980 at 11:50 p.m.

Alice had already asked me to be the godmother and I had accepted tearfully asking the same of her for one of my babies. Right now, I was desperate to see my godson and was awaiting his arrival.

Just then I felt something wet and looked down to see my water break. "James, I need you to come here "calling out calmly for my husband who came running into the room saw the wetness and being the fearless Auror that he was promptly fainted. Shaking my head I revived him and he immediately sent a patronus to Marie.

"Thankfully everyone's together right now or Sirius would be pouting that I had not contacted him first".

I did not give a reply just concentrating on breathing.

Everyone appeared soon excited to welcome two more babies. Marie entered the room looking haggard and excited at the same time. Muttering and groaning with pain I glared at my husband, **"JAMES POTTER!I HATE YOU AND YOUR BLOODY CHARM!I WILL KILL YOU ONCE THIS IS OVER AND MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER USE YOUR LITTLE WAND AGAIN!I WILL CASTRATE YOU ALIVE!".**

James paled and looked at Lily fearfully who continued with her threats. "Don't worry James. This is perfectly normal. "Marie assured him. He just trusted her and spoke to his wife lovingly just agreeing with her.

**-20 Hours Later-**

"Just a little more, love, just one more push", He convinced Lily as she gave a final push and the cries of a baby filled the room. "It's a girl", Marie held out my baby daughter to me as I just stared at the beauty in my arms.

She had a small mop of red hair on her head and I had no doubt she would be just like her mother always caring about others and defending her loved ones.

With renewed energy, my wife began pushing again and 7 minutes later she held a similar bundle wrapped in blue.

"He looks just like his father", Lily whispered looking at me.

"Ready to meet our crazy family? "I asked my babies.

Everyone came into the room and I introduced Katherine Lily-Rose Potter and Harold James Potter, as everyone cooed around them and my mother demanded to see her grandchildren.

"Remus, we want you to be Katherine's godfather", as I asked him, he looked shocked,"but..but I thought it would be Sirius".

"There's no way I am going to let him corrupt my daughter but he can do the honors with my son"I told him with a grin and hugged him.

I looked at my babies again, Kathy and Harry Potter, as they rested on their mother's arms and was happy that I was lucky enough to create such great bundles of joy.

**July 1981**

Lily looked at her two kids as they looked back at and was reminded of a similar scene a year back with her husband and his friends. James was trying to look stern but was failing as he was bursting with pride at his children's antics.

Padfoot came bounding across the corner, his tongue lolling out and grinning in a doggy way.

"Paddy!", the twins exclaimed as he licked their faces, giggling with childish delight and Alexis came into the room, little Daniel in her arms as he stared around curiously.

"How are you feeling? Any cramps?", Alex asked as she sat next to me."Not yet. But I am really thankful that its not twins again, "I shuddered "don't know what I would do with four Potters running around the house".

"Atleast James helps you around. I swear Sirius just encourages Danny when he does anything naughty."

I laughed, asking, "How's everyone?"

"Everyone's fine. Rob tells me Hermione misses her cousins and her aunt Lily"

I thought of my beautiful niece who would be turning two this September and hoped I would be able to visit them.

I was thankful for Sirius and Alexis as the past year had been crazy for me and James. Being stuck in the house James was more prone to losing his anger as he had to leave the Aurors to go into hiding.

He and Sirius often left the house to go "have a drink" as James said with Remus and twins didn't like Peter much and he never stayed over for a long period.

"Peter says his mother's not well and can't join us today", Sirius informed James as Harry and Kate sat playing with their toys.

"Oh! I hope its not too serious. Emily is a sweet little lady and it would crush Peter if anything happened to her."

"Nothing to worry Tiger Lily,I think Peter has a date and is scared we would spoil his date",Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well I guess its just you and James then,Moony is still recovering from the full bring him back safe or I will skin you alive."I threatend Sirius jokingly.

"Don't worry ladies,just enjoy yourselves",James said kissing me goodbye.

As soon as they left,Lexy squealed excitedly,"Severus and Marie eloped!".

I was shocked to say the least and a little hurt that my best friend did not tell me the news himself.

"They are really sorry Lily,but they could not risk coming here as it would look suspicious but they swore me to secrecy and allowed me to tell only you and Frank and Remus don't know."

"So you din't tell Sirius?"I asked amused and feeling a little better.

"He would just tease Sev and he definitely doesn't need my husband's leg pulling."

"Well,Marie must be thrilled,but what about Molly?She would definitely not like her being with Sev especially not after what happened to their brothers."

"They are keeping it a secret for is lucky that she is a pure-blood,he will not have any problems being a spy now."

"Yes that is true",I frowned as I thought of the dangerous situation my best friend was in.

"You shouldn't worry about that Lily,he chose that path for the me what the twins have been upto."

"Oh Alex,they are a handful,thats for is secretly proud of them as he is hoping for another batch of pranksters for Hogwarts."

"Sirius is the I am glad my godson isn't as naughty as his knows Danny needs a better influence than his father and Harry is quite the darling".

"Don't let his innocent looks fool you,he and Kate are a naughty set and have got us wrapped around their fingers."

"Well,we love them for sure".

They made more small talk until Sirius and James returned.

"We were thinking you should go to Molly's house for the delivery,"James said,"she is expecting a child too and it will be easier for Marie as Molly wants her to be the are hoping for a girl this time."

"Are you sure?"I asked him,"What about the twins?".

"They will be fine with the Weasley kids.I believe one of the boys is the same age as Harry and Kate".

"Well it will be nice for the little one to have one more friend."I was excited to meet Molly as Marie always spoke highly of her sister who loved children.

**10th August 1981**

**"JAMES ANDREW POTTER!I REALLY REGRET NOT CASTRATING YOU THE FIRST TIME.I HATE YOU!".**

"It could be worse Lexy?"

"Ya I definitely remember and I also remember you fainting once Danny started coming out".He had been ordered to get out by Marie who was irritated with him hovering over ,Sirius and him were making small talk as Alexis was inside with Marie.

Molly smiled at him looking anxious as her baby was going to pop out any time soon.

Danny,Kate and Harry were playing with their youngest one Ron while the twins,Fred and George,were fiddling with their mother's wand(not that I was going to stop them).

I was finally allowed to come in and started helping Lily.

With a final push she collapsed back into the bed and Teressa Gwendolyn Potter was born.

She too had red hair like her mother and sister but when she opened her eyes my hazel eyes looked back at had thought of asking Peter to be the godfather but as he was absent a lot nowadays,Severus was given the honor and Marie was her godmother.

Hours later,Molly too had gone into labor and finally they were lucky enough to be the proud parents of a baby girl.

Arthur looked at his daughter and then at me and both of us knew that our daghters were going to be the best of friends.

**October 31st,1981**

"Finally!I thought they would never go to sleep.I swear Harry and Kate must have some telepathic soon as one stops crying,the other as if they feel something bad is going to happen."

"Relax love,its Halloween,I guess they feel scared thats all and what with them being twins they must feel each others distress."

"Maybe...do you think it was a good idea to have made Peter the secret-keeper?I mean I feel a little nervous now that no one can visit us."

"Everything is going to be okay love.I don't know what Albus means about our kids being in danger from Voldemort but I definitely don't want that bastard near them and Peter is the best one as no one would suspect definitely had a good point with that one."

Suddenly cries erupted from the kids room again and I went to their room this time."Okay kiddos,you shouldn't be troubling your mom like about fireworks huh?You would like that wouldn't you?"

I was entertaining them with the fireworks when suddenly the front door burst open with a bang.

"James,it HIM!"Lily shouted coming into the room.

"Lily,take the kids and apparate to Black Manor.I will hold him off.I love you,I love you all so much",kissing my wife and children I went out to protect my family from the Voldemort.

"Hello James",he greeted me like an old friend,"won't you introduce me to your children?"

Hot anger burst through me as he spoke abut my children and I immediately sent the entrail-expelling curse at him which he dodged.

An ugly smile came upon his face and with a flick of his wand sent a green light at me.I dodged it and shouted, "Expulso!".

Lily's favorite vase blew up and he stared at me clicking his tongue. "I expected better from the Heir Of Gryffindor, What a pity. Avada Kedavra".

I could only watch in horror as the curse came sailing towards me and hit me in the chest.

Lord Voldemort sneered at the body of James Potter thinking,"What a waste",and continued upstairs as he heard the mudblood trying to escape from his anti-disapparating ward.

He entered the nursery to find her standing over her children with her wand in her hand.

"Please don't kill them,please",she pleaded with me as I just looked at with this, I muttered, "Avada Kedavra", and watched as she fell lifeless to the floor.

I turned towards the boy who was sitting in-between his sisters and sneered,"As if _you_ could defeat me".

For the third time Voldemort muttered the killing curse and watched as it hit Harry Potter and backfired on him.

With an unearthly scream, Lord Voldemort, also known as the Dark Lord disappeared from Godric's Hollow not to be heard again for many years.

Sirius Black apparated to Godric's Hollow and stared at his friend's house in horror, muttering, "no, no, no".

He entered the house to find his friend's dead body and fell to the ground crying out in sorrow.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to find the face of Albus Dumbledore looking at him with sorrow and pity.

They heard a small cry and raced upstairs to be greeted by Lily's body and fearing the worst entered the nursery to find all three of them relatively safe.

Harry and Tess were crying as Kate tried to comfort her younger who had a cut on his forehead from which blood was oozing out.

Albus healed the cut and whispered,"impossible".

"Whats wrong Albus?",I asked in a hollow voice.

"It looks like Harry here was hit by the killing curse".

"What!",I exclaimed in shock going over to my godson and making sure he was alright.

"Albus,what does this mean?".

"It means Sirius that Harry survived the killing curse. He is the Boy-Who-Lived."

So,what do you guys think?good or bad?

Reviews will be appreciated.

Pretty please with a cherry on top leave a will make me feel better and you may get the next chapter sooner.


End file.
